Ice princess
by Jate is Fate
Summary: Serena goes to earth to visit darien! but she's surprised that he won't even...


"MYSTICAL LOVE"  
  
BY:SAILORSARA   
Chapter #1  
Hi this story is rated pg-13 so it might have some parts that aren't suitable for younger readers!  
IT'S MY FIRST TIME WRITING A SM FIC! I'm only 13 years old! So don't flame me if you don't like it!  
Disclamer: Sailormoon is not mine, bla, bla, bla, bla! Don't sue me !it's by Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
It was a nice Saturday and Serena had a nap in the afternoon because her mother told her it would help her and she wouldn't be tired at the dance this night.   
"Serena come on time to wake up!" yelled her maid  
"Awhh, do I really have to get up I'm still sleepy" said Serena as she got out of bed.  
"Yes you do" Darien said from behind "Today's your first ball, and you don't want to be late do you cause you have to get ready"  
"Oh all right"   
"Come on" he helped her get up but as soon as she got up she fell back on the bed.  
"Are you all right" he asked  
"Yes just a bit dizzy that's all"  
"Are you sure"  
"Yes, don't worry about me"  
"All right fine, I'll be waiting down stairs for you"  
"But..Hey what were you doing here?"  
It was too late he had already left.   
As she put on her light blue silk dress on which had a dark blue bow in the center she saw a star locket and beside it, it said:  
  
Dear Serena here's a locket for you so you will  
never forget me   
hope you cherish it forever.   
Sincerely: Darien  
  
****2 hours later**** She wondered if she should put it on but if she didn't what would Darien think so she put it on and looked at her self in the mirror, she looked gorgeous.  
  
As she came down the stairs she could see Darien waiting at the bottom for her she also didn't notice every one was also looking at her as well as Darien  
"Would you care to dance," he said romantically  
"The pleasure's all mine!"  
As the couple danced Serena couldn't help but ask "Darien, do you believe in love"  
The question took Darien by surprise.  
"Of course I do, I mean I love you don't I, why did you ask?"  
"Oh nothing just wondering"  
"Serena is there anything wrong?"  
"No" she answered quickly.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes I'm sure"  
"Serena I hope you know that I do love you "  
"I know Darien, I love you to"  
"Well does that answer your question?"  
She never answered back she just rested on Darien's chest  
Darien looked at her with worried eyes.  
"Darien I'm ok really!" she said   
"Well does that answer your question?"  
"Yes it does," she said normally  
"Ok" he said.  
The couple danced nine dances out of eleven.  
The others dances she danced with Prince Charm and Prince Damion.  
After the ball Darien carried her back to her room because she had been tired out and this was her first ball.  
"Come on Serena it's 3:00 o'clock even you shouldn't be up that late" he said  
"I know, now only the elder people dance" she said as she yawned  
"Here let me carry you"  
She never said anything.   
He carried her up the stairs and into the hall to where her room was.  
As he opened the door to her room, he shook her lightly  
"Serena were here"  
But she had fallen asleep in Darien's arms and he couldn't help but smile.  
He sat with her on the bed and took her nightgown from the table, and slowly changed her into it {he has seen her like that before and plus she wasn't completely naked}  
He loved how she looked like; she was like an angel that fell out of heaven.  
When he was finished he laid her in the bed and covered her up slowly. She looked beautiful there sleeping peacefully while the moonlight shined on her soft skin and silky hair.  
"Good night my princess" he said as he lowered his head for a kiss and looked at her as he touched her lips ready for a kiss... He kissed her, then got ready to leave but something grabbed him by the arm, pulled him down and kissed him.  
"Goodnight" she said   
"Sleep well my princess tomorrow is another day!"  
*************************************************************************  
Today Darien had to leave for Earth again cause he had some important duties to do. Serena was heart broken cause he had to leave early in the morning while she was sleeping and she never got to say goodbye although she had felt him kiss her in the morning.  
  
It was 2 months after Darien left and Serena couldn't help but miss him, she asked her dad if she could go visit the scouts down at earth and at the same time visit Darien.  
"Oh please daddy can I go please just for a little while...please I'll take care of myself please and I will come back here with Darien"  
"What do you think honey should we let her go?"  
"I'll let her as long as if you agree"  
"Ok fine bu..."  
"Oh thank you daddy you're the best"  
  
As Serena landed on earth she took out Luna her kitty and walked to the airport, she saw the scouts there but not Darien.  
"Hi guys I missed you so much" she said hugging each one of them.  
"Hi Serena" they all said.   
"Why isn't Darien here?"  
"Oh I called and told him you were coming but he said he was really busy" Rei said.  
"Oh, ok shall we be going I can't wait to see your house, you all four share it don't you?"  
"Ya we thought it'll be fun and we don't waste all our money by each getting an apartment but it's really big" Mina said  
"Ok lets go!!"  
  
As they got in their apartment Serena thought she should visit Darien and surprise him "Um Mina do you know where Darien lives?"  
"Actually I do, here I'll write it down for you"  
"Oh thanks"  
"You should hurry cause Darien always jogs around here at six and now it's 5:35" Rei said  
"Ok bye" she said.  
As Serena was running she thought about how she hadn't seen him in a long time and just as she was crossing the road she bumped into Darien making her trip and fall on the floor, Darien just looked at her, she hurt her ankle and tears ran down her face, then she saw Darien look at her but he sure wasn't happy.   
"Darien?"  
He just stared at her and walked away.  
"Don't go Darien" she said crying.  
Meanwhile Amy asked "should we go with Serena she doesn't know her way around and what if she is lost?"  
"She's right I'll go look for her" Rei said.  
  
As Serena tried to get up several times in pain, and all of a sudden she saw the whole street darken and wondered what was happening.  
"Who's there?" she asked.  
"Oh hello princess don't you remember me"  
It was Beryl the strongest enemy in the universe.  
"What do you want?" Serena asked in fright.  
"All I want is the crystal now hand it over"  
"I...I don't have it"  
"Yes you do, you and your mother both have one"  
"Leave me alone I won't give it to you"  
"Oh you'll give it to me all right"  
Baryl shot a strong blast on Serena and it made her hurl on to the other side of the road  
"Leave me alone please" she said as even more pain hit her  
"Don't beg for mercy now give it to me" she said shooting another powerful blast at Serena to finish her off this one made her slam into a wall and right on the floor falling as she fainted.  
"Oh well I'll try later" Baryl said disappearing.  
  
As Rei was walking down the street looking for Serena when she saw someone laying on the floor and realizing it was Serena.  
As Rei came up to Serena she shook her hard "Oh my god Serena" she said as she took her to the stairs and sat down with her. "Serena what happened? What's wrong?" she asked trying to wake her up.  
Serena now woke up still hurt pretty badly.  
"Oh thank god Serena, are you OK? What happened?  
"Oh Rei I think Darien doesn't love me anymore"  
"Why is that?"  
"Oh Rei I love him so much I don't want to lose him and he's the reason I got hurt"   
"You mean Darien hurt you"   
"Well I sort of bumped into him and fell but(sobs) he didn't even help me, he just left, Beryl also came here and wanted the crystal from me "she said in between sobs.  
"Tell me all about it, OK?"  
After she told her the story Rei went to call the other scouts to help carry serena back home to their apartment because serena had been hurt and injured so she left serena in the park on a bench as she fell asleep leaning on a tree behind the bench.  
As Darien was passing by hoping and to see if she was alright he noticed her there on the bench sleeping. As he came closer he realized she was hurt.  
"Oh my god serena what happened?" he asked hoping to get an answer  
He slowly picked her up and carried her home quickly.  
"Oh princess, the only reason I keep avoiding you is cause I have all these dreams!"  
As Darien came in front of her apartment he knocked on the door and found Rei staring at him strangely.  
"Oh hello Darien" she said sharply" what do you think you are doing here after the way you treated serena? And why are you caring her?"  
"Listen Rei I know I have hurt serena but I have a really good explanation, now let me in Serena's hurt"  
"We were just gonna go and get her, Rei had said that she was hurt" Mina said interrupting them  
In their apartment he put serena on the couch and covered her up with a blanket as Amy took a wet cloth and put it on Serena's fore head and told the scouts what happened.  
"What are we going to do with her?" Lita asked  
"Should we take her to the hospital?" Mina asked  
"No they would wonder what happened to her and we can't tell them about the negaverse" Rei said  
"What could we do she is hurt badly" Mina said, "I could help her cause I have a medical kit"  
Rei made hot chocolate and they all sat down. As they drank Rei got up to get a pillow for serena .Amy had her first air kit from the hospital and was wraping the bandages around the burns then took out a needle and was filling it up with the medicine.  
"What are you doing" Darien asked suddenly getting uncomfortable.  
"I'm giving her a needle for the pain and I'm putting something on her ankle"  
"Is it broken?" Darien asked.  
"I'm not sure, I think it is" Amy said  
"I still think we should take her to the hospital" Mina said "OK fine we'll take her tomorrow if she is still unconscious and aching" Amy said calmly  
Rei came back with Serena's favorite pillow from the moon that she cave to Rei when she left the moon.  
"Here put this under her head" Rei said as she passed it to Darien who was right beside serena but as he did they could hear serena murmuring.  
"Oh Darien, where are you? Please...(sobs)...please don't leave me, no...no... Darieeeeeen." she said now in-between sobs but still sleeping.  
"Boy this thing sure is getting to her," Lita said   
"Why {sobs} Darien {sobs} Why?" she said crying in her sleep hitting the pillows  
"Oh my gosh she's crying, oh I feel so sorry for her"  
"Ya I never seen her crying in her sleep before, exempt...except" Mina said her voice fading away.  
"Except what?" Lita asked  
"Except when Darien got his memory erased by queen beryl" Mina said  
****When Darien got his memory lost it was at the moon and not on the earth and Serena wasn't Sailormoon except the other scouts****   
"How do you know?" Lita asked   
"Well I was at the palace helping the queen serenity and she told me that Serena was crying in her room and wouldn't let anyone in so I went up and she told me I could come in since we always tell each other things and plus she is like a sister to me"  
"Wonder if she's OK." Rei felt her forehead and was shocked at how hot she was "she's is burning hot."  
Amy said she would love to stay with Serena but she was going to sleep over Greg's house, Rei went to work until 3:00 am, and Lita went to visit her cousin with Mina so Darien and Serena were left alone in the apartment. So everyone left except Rei and Amy had left the med-kit with Darien in case something happened.  
"Darien" Rei said "yes"  
"Take care of serena for me"  
"Sure"  
"Thanks"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~later  
"Where am I?"  
"It's ok you're all right, you had a very high fever, how do you feel?"  
She was surprised it was Darien there trying to help her and she thought about how much he had hurt her so she never answered him back. He could see that he had hurt her by the way she was acting.  
"Serena I know you're mad at me but it was for your own good"  
"So me getting hurt was for my own good?" she said sarcasticly.  
"Look I'm sorry for that but that's not it"  
"Then?"  
"You see I had a dream and it said that if I'm near you, you could be in danger"  
"Than why are you around me now?" she said with turning around so she wouldn't face him   
"Course I realized how much I love you and I can't be a minute away from you with out missing you"  
"And?"  
"And I realized how much I had hurt you and I'm very very sorry"  
It took her a minute to think.  
"Oh Darien you're forgiven," she said with tears running down her cheeks as she hugged him.  
"I missed you," she said  
"I missed you even more"   
At this time Darien had tucked Serena into bed as he sat beside her in a chair.  
"Darien"  
"Huh"  
"How did I get here"  
"I carried you here"  
"You were asleep," he said also  
"Thank you"  
"For what? I'm the reason you got hurt, I at least should have helped you up"  
"But still thank you"  
"Well then, I guess you're welcome"  
"Goodnight Darien"  
"Goodnight, and remember I'll be sleeping in the extra room if you need anything, anything at all just call me, OK"  
"Ok"  
"Goodnight"  
"Goodnight"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That night~~~~ Rei hadn't come back yet  
Serena awoke to realize she just had a nightmare so she got out of bed and she ran to Darien's room crying, but then something grabbed her wrist and turned her around, luckily Darien had to go to the bathroom and caught her.  
He could see the tears and the fright in her eyes.   
"Serena?"  
"Oh Darien, I had the worst nightmare ever!" she cried out as she flew into him and wraped her arms around him pouring her eyes out.  
He carried her to his room and sat her on the bed "Serena you had a nightmare? Right"  
"Uh Huh"  
"What was it about? "  
"It...it ..it was about me and you." tears started flowing down her cheeks and her grip on him was stronger.  
"Serena what's wrong? what happened in the dream?"   
"It was just that it was our wedding day and everyone was there and as we were going to kiss you were leaving me but it was sort of strange cause I never really got to see your whole face and you just kept on disappearing and saying horrible thing to me along with everyone else."  
"Oh Serena don't worry it will be ok I'll never leave you again."  
"Promise?" Serena said as she calmed down a bit.  
"I promise"  
He laid her on his bed and covered her up.  
"Here, you sleep with me in case you have another nightmare, Ok"  
"Ok" she said as she nuzzled in the pillow.  
He put one arm around her and she rested on Darien's chest as she fell asleep, he kissed her gently and noticed her smile got a bit brighter, "Sleep well my princess."  
That night Rei had come back from work, she was exhausted and she put her purse down. She went to see if Serena was sleeping. As she walked to her room she opened the door but Serena wasn't there   
"Where could she be?" she said in a whisper to herself.  
She went to check in the other rooms but she wasn't there and just then she remembered, Darien's room.  
She went down the hall and reached his door, she opened it a little but it had let a lot of light in from the hall and it made Darien stur a bit.  
"Rei?" he asked.  
"Oh Darien I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you but I was checking where Serena was."  
"Oh she's with me she had a nightmare and I let her in here" Darien said blushing a bit.  
"Oh, how is she?"  
"Oh she's fine I think, she still has a little fever" he said as he felt her forehead.  
"OK goodnight" Rei said.   
"Goodnight"  
'Oh they look like such a cute couple' Rei thought as she closed the door.  
The next morning the scouts were all sitting around the table, Serena and Darien have not yet woken up when a silver light started to glow right above the table it was not bigger that 2 feet.  
"Oh my gosh, what's that" Amy said.  
"I don't know but get ready to transform in case" Rei said.  
"Don't worry I'm not an enemy" said a familiar voice.  
"Is that you queen Serenity?" Mina asked.  
"Yes it's me my dear" Serenity said.  
"What happened to you?" asked Lita.  
"Um, well that's what I came to talk to you about, you see the moon kingdom had and unexpected attack by the negaverse" the queen said sadly.  
"Well is anyone hurt?" asked Amy  
"Well the kingdom has been destroyed," she said lowering her head.  
"Oh my gosh how could have that happened? Why didn't you call us to help?" said Mina loudly with tears in her eyes.  
"Well it was an unexpected attack we never had enough time"  
"What about the worriors at the castle?" wondered Jupiter  
"They weren't strong enough the negaverse was way stronger"   
All of the scouts had tears in their eyes and a silence has begun but Mina broke it by asking "So does that mean that...that you...." a little pause "Died?"  
The queen shook her head yes "but my spirit will always be will all of you, and I used up my energy to send all the people that died on the moon to be reborn here on earth"  
  
Just then Darien walked in with Serena holding on to his arm as they both said "Good morning" with happy smiles on their faces.  
The queen had disappeared just before Darien and Serena had come and said good-bye to all of them and also said she will say goodbye to Serena on the next full moon.  
Darien and Serena had seen the looks on the scouts faces and turned their smiles into frowns  
"What's wrong you guys, did something happen?" Serena asked  
The scouts remembered that the queen also told them not to tell Serena but to let Darien brake it down to her easily.  
"Uh Serena we need to talk to Darien...alone" Rei said  
"Uh, Ok sure" she said with worry as she walked onto the balcony on the second floor that was facing a very beautiful lake called "Crystal Falls" or so she heard cause it had small water falls which have a mystery to them because the special clear water forms crystals down and the smooth rocks which she never saw before but only read it in the book.  
"I wonder what they have to talk about?" Serena said as she watched the beautiful water flow, it reminded her of the moon palace, she was already starting to feel home sick.  
  
"Ok Darien sit down and we'll tell you everything that happened" they all said  
"What, what happened?" Darien asked with a worried look  
"Well you see the moon kingdom had an unexpected attack and it got destroyed," said Rei  
"What? But how could that have happened, why didn't they call us to help?"  
"Well like we said it was an unexpected attack and they never got the chance" Amy said  
"Ya all the people that died will be reborn here on earth"  
"Hey wait how did you know what happened on the moon?" Darien asked  
"Well the spirit image of the queen came here just before you guys woke up"  
"But what about Serena?"  
"Well she told us that you should brake it to her, but slowly, I mean she lost her only parents which she loved very much and all of her valuables at the moon and she wont get a chance to be a queen as she always wished she had" said Rei sadly.  
"I can't believe it and poor Serena," he said thinking of how heart broken she will be.  
"Well you should tell her before she goes to bed" Lita said "because that way she'll sleep on it and it might make her feel better!"  
"But where will she stay?" Darien said.  
"Oh we haven't thought of that yet! she was going to stay here for the visit but i guess she still could live with us" Lita said.  
"She can stay at my house" suggested Darien.  
"Aw, Darien wants her all to himself, how romanctic" Mina said.  
Darien blushed in 10 different shades of red.  
"Ok if that's what you want," Rei said.  
"Oh, Ok I'll go and see her now I think she'll like a walk plus I can show her "Crystal Falls" it's beautiful in the morning!"  
"Ok we'll all be at the park," Mina said as they all walked out the door, they all had breakfast before the bad news.   
  
"Serena how about we have some breakfast and go to the lake?" Darien asked.   
"Oh Ok"  
"Come on" he helped her out of the balcony.  
"Darien what did the girls say to you that they could not have told me" she said with a cute but curious look.  
He couldn't help to smile.   
"Oh it was nothing," he said as he went into the kitchen.  
"Really?" Serena asked.  
"Really" Darien replied.  
  
They were finished their breakfast and got dressed into their clothes ***they were in their p.j.'s, they were not naked!!!!!!!!!***  
  
Serena came out wearing black skirt about 3 inches above her knees and a black tight shirt with a pink hood and the sleeves which come to her elbows were also pink. Darien came out wearing normal pants and a blue short sleeve shirt.  
"Oh Serena you look beautiful"  
"Well you look handsome"  
"Oh, why thank you" he said as he grabbed her in his arms and looked into her eyes "I love you Serena"  
"I love you to" they shared a passionate kiss, then he pulled away and looked at her again "You know you really are beautiful," he said.  
She couldn't help but blush.  
"Come on let's go"  
He grabbed her hand as they walked out of the house.  
  
"Oh..Oh my gosh Darien it's beautiful" she said, "It reminds me of the lake at the moon   
Darien felt a sadness go through him as she mentioned the moon.  
"Darien"  
"Darien" she yelled a bit louder   
"Huh" he said  
"What happened to you for a minute I thought you were in another world" she said worried  
"Oh just thinking"  
"What about" she asked picking up a pink rose and held it to her nose so she could smell it, but before she could smell it he took it out of her hand and put it in her hair on her left side and said "oh just something nothing really"  
"Oh come on I want to see the rest of the lake," said Serena slyly.  
"Oh you'll like it there"  
"Oh come on, hurry I can't wait to see what's there" she said pulling his arm.  
The lake was in the middle and on both sides of the lake were very beautiful trees with pink, red and white flowers and every time the warm wind blew the flowers would flow down very softly and it would be and amazing sight.  
"OK" he said as he picked her up and said, "cover your eye's"  
She did as she was told and buried her head into his shoulder.  
When they got there he put her hands on her eye's and stood her up not even a foot away from the water where the little falls were they were actually about 15 feet high.  
"All right were here," he said   
Serena could smell the water and beautiful flowers.  
"Now open your eye's"  
She didn't know why she was blushing and opened her eyes.  
"Uh" she was speech less .  
"Beautiful isn't it?"  
"Oh Darien it the most beautiful place I have ever been to" "thank you"  
"No thank you" he said  
"Why me"  
"Because it's even more beautiful when you are here"  
He turned her to face him and looked her in the eyes.  
He had an evil idea and she knew he had but didn't know what it was.  
He grabbed her by the waist and she had her arms locked around his neck as he started to pick her up.  
"Darien what are you doing?" she asked looking at him strangely he never answered back and held her above the water. "Darien you better not drop me" she said squirming in his arms.  
"Darien stop no, no Darien please I'll do anything no..ahh"  
Unfortunately she was only supposed to fall in but she grabbed him and they both fell into the water.  
As they both go up for air they started to laugh and swam to the rocks near the waterfalls.  
"Darien...why did...you ...do ...that?" she said in-between breaths  
"Just for fun but I sure wasn't expecting to fall in, you are stronger than you look, god you stuck your nails into me"  
"Sorry" she said blushing "hey well it wouldn't have happened if you didn't try do drop me in the first place" she said turning around and walking over to the rocks beneath the waterfalls  
"Oh Darien it's so warm and peaceful here!"  
"I know I always have a walk around here"  
"Is that where you were going to go when I bumped into you?" she said dropping her head down  
Darien could see that it bothered her when she mentioned it  
"Ya, I came here mostly to think."  
"Oh" said Serena  
He moved closer to her and placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face so that her eyes met his.  
"To think about you" he finished  
"Oh Darien" she said hugging him  
"Come on let go home and get changed," he said  
"OK"  
"here go on my back, it will be easier for you"  
"Are you sure Darien? Am I to heavy for you?" she asked  
"Serena I carried you all the way from the park to the apartment I think I can manage"  
"OK"  
As she got on she felt a pain in her foot  
"Ow" she said in pain  
"What's wrong Serena?"  
"My foot it hurts"  
"We thought you just hurt it a little but I guess we were wrong"  
"Darien what should we do? Do you ha...Ahhh! Oh god"  
"Here wait until we get to the bench"  
"I can't"  
"Serena it's the only way I can help you"  
"Ok but hurry"  
As they got out of the water he put her on the bench and slowly took of her sandals  
"here take off your socks"  
"Ok" as she did she felt the pain again "Ow, ow, ow"  
"Ok lets see"  
He looked at her foot and saw a really big bump that was swollen and looked like it was sprained ankle; Darien knew this because he was studying to be a doctor.  
"Serena I think you sprained your foot"  
"Really, but I never fell down that hard"  
"I know but maybe you hurt it even more when Baryl came"  
"Maybe and I do feel a bit sore"  
"I shouldn't have taken you outside you 're still hurting"  
"Ok go on my back again and I'll carry you home" he added.  
Serena felt sorry for Darien cause he wasted his whole time helping her.  
As they reached the apartment Darien took out the keys and opened the door.  
"Serena we're here"  
She never answered back.  
"Serena?"  
He laid her on the couch and saw a red mark on her shirt but it was hard to see because she had a black shirt on.  
"It's blood" he thought  
He lifted her shirt up just enough to see a big and deep cut right across her stomach on the left side.  
It had a little cloth wrapped around like someone tried to heal it but it was soaked in blood..  
He had not seen it before because and now it was worse because the water.  
He tried to wake her up but she just wouldn't she was loosing a lot of blood..  
He did the only thing he could do..call the ambulance.  
  
The scouts heard about it and ran quickly to the hospital.  
"Excuse me but do you now where the parents of this girl are?" the doctor asked Darien  
"Um well her parent's died"  
"Oh how tragic, well you have to wait in the waiting room until they finish with her which could take a while"  
"Will she be all right?" he asked  
"She'll be fine but she will be weak"  
"Ok I'll wait but please let me see her as soon as possible"  
"Ok"  
Darien was waiting in the waiting room thinking when the scouts interrupted him.  
"Hi Darien what happened to Serena?" Mina asked as they all sat there waiting  
"Well when you guys left for the park we went for a walk also we went in the lake and when we came home to change.." he was cut of by Rei  
"Wait a minute you went in the lake with Serena"  
"Yes"  
"Don't you know the legend"  
"No sorry I don't"  
"Well it is said that if or who ever you go in with that the person will never leave you "Rei said   
"well what's wrong with that?"  
"No Darien you don't get it she will never let go of you and I mean really and physically"  
"I bet it's not even true" he said  
"Oh well suit you're self and continue the story please" she said  
"Well actually before we came home she said her leg hurt so I carried her on my back and when we came home she fell asleep or so I thought, later she wouldn't wake up and I saw blood on her shirt, she had a very big cut on her stomach"  
"Really how come we never saw it?" asked Lita  
"I don't know, actually I don't even know when she got it"  
"we shall ask her when she wakes up"  
Now it was already 11:00 and they were all tired  
"I think I'll go to sleep to make time go faster" Amy said  
  
After about 15 minutes of waiting they all fell asleep.  
  
Later the doctor came from the room and realized they were all asleep 'they must really care for her'  
The doctor woke Rei up first as she shook her gently  
"Excuse me miss sorry for disturbing you but you are allowed to see her now"  
"Really" said Rei rubbing her eyes  
"Should I wake the others up?" Asked the doctor  
"Oh it's ok I'll do it" said Rei   
"Ok I'll be going now," she said  
"Mina wake up, come on you go and wake up Amy and Lita and I'll go wake up Darien"  
"Ok, Ok I'm going I'm going," she said as she got up  
Rei went to Darien and shook him.   
"Darien...Darien we can go see Serena now" Rei said slowly  
Darien woke up right as he heard Serena's name being mentioned  
"What, what is it?" he asked  
"We can go see Serena now"  
"We can, I mean lets go" he said as he rushed by and into Serena's room  
"Oh my god" said Darien as they all got around Serena's bed  
"Look at her she looks so calm and innocent," said Mina  
"She looks beautiful," Darien said in a low voice  
They all smiled when all of a sudden they heard her moving  
"Is she waking up?" asked Lita  
"I don't know" Darien said looking at her  
"Darien?" Serena said opening her eyes slowly  
"Serena, Serena are you Ok?"  
"I don't know I think so"  
"Oh Serena I was so worried about you," he said  
"It's Ok Darien"  
"Do you know where you got the cut from?"  
There was a silence.  
"Serena answer me, do you know where you got the cut from?"  
"Serena why didn't you tell me at the time?"  
"Ohh Darien I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry about me I mean you guys have already worried about me long enough"  
She said starting to sob in Darien's arms.  
"Oh Serena you didn't have to hide it from us we love helping you after all you are the princess" Mina said walking up to her and giving her a hug.  
"I was going to visit the doctor when I had the time but I didn't think it was that serious, I'm sorry"  
"But Serena where did you get it from" Darien asked for the 3rd time  
"Well I got it from when Baryl came and attacked me, I hidden it from you and at night I just wrapped it up with some of the stuff from the medical kit that Amy had left there"  
"Oh Serena you wouldn't be here if you told us sooner" Darien said to a still crying Serena  
"Oh Darien I want to go home please let me go" she said hugging him once more  
The scouts and Darien all had sad faces as they all looked at each other  
"Darien I think it's time" she whispered to him  
"Ok do you guys mind if I talk to Serena alone please"  
"Sure come on guys let's go," Amy said  
The scouts left and let Darien talk to Serena  
"Darien why are they all leaving?" she asked  
"Because I need to talk to you"  
"Is it about me going home"  
"Yes it is"  
"You mean I can't go," she said as she sat up in the bed  
"Well something like that"  
"Oh Darien please let me go I'm getting home sick already," she said to him with worried eyes  
'this is going to be hard to tell her' he thought   
"Well Darien?"  
"Ok" he said trying to get comfortable in the chair next to the bed  
"well you see Serena, this is hard for me to say but..but"  
"But what?" looking up at him  
"But the moon kingdom had and unexpected attack by beryl and got destroyed, I'm so sorry"  
It took her a few seconds to let it all sink in  
**'Its all my fault if I gave the crystal to beryl she wouldn't have gone to the moon, it's all my fault...my fault'**  
"But..but..but" and stopped a bit and then said "mother" ever so weakly  
"Serena I'm sorry" now he grabbed her hand and slowly picked her up and put her into his lap as he sat on her bed with her although he was not supposed to.  
"Darien" she whined slowly  
"Serena I know how you must feel I lost my parent's too, remember how my uncle and aunt were there though"  
"Yes but I have no one to take care of me" she whispered with tears in her eyes.  
What really amazed Darien was that she never really cried or let a tear drop down her face.  
***Serena's pov***  
I couldn't believe it, how come mother never called me to help I've got the second crystal we can communicate telepathically.   
***4 day's later ***  
Serena was still sleeping in the hospital.  
..knock...knock "Serena?"  
"Serena are you awake?"  
"Is she still sleeping?" Mina asked trying to look over Darien's shoulders.  
"Ya she's still asleep"  
"Come in you guys" Mina yelled to the other scouts.  
they all sat around her as Lita started to pack all of Serena's stuff.  
"Have you guys noticed that she hasn't even cried once cause of what happened at the moon"  
"Ya I mean she cried for other stuff and for this which is a big problem she does not" Amy said  
"Maybe she needs to let all of this sink in" Rei said  
"Ya maybe she thinks it's her fault or something like that" Mina said  
"I think it's to much for her, poor girl" Amy said with a worried look  
"Ok look guys I'm going to take her to my apartment for a while...I need to talk to her about something" Darien said.  
The scouts exchanged looks and answered.  
"Sure"  
"Thanks" he said  
"You know Darien since she hasn't seen you in a long time maybe she should stay with you plus she can't go home" Mina said  
"And we will be away at least for 2 weeks" she added  
"Why where will you be?" Darien asked  
"We need to attend to this wedding we've been asked to go to" she said  
"We don't really want to go but we have no choice" Amy added  
"Ok I have no problem with that (why would I) I mean I love her more than anything"  
"Darien but promise me you'll take good care of her" Rei mentioned  
"Oh don't worry I will"  
"Ok I'll go and get all of Serena's stuff from our house and I'll meet you at your house at 9:00pm"lita said leaving with a wave  
"Okay" they all said  
"Serena wake up" Darien said whispering  
"Come on Serena" Mina tried to wake her  
"Um...no Luna leave... me alone" she mumbled  
"Serena it's me Darien"  
"Huh?"  
"Come on Serena it's time to go home"  
"I have no home" she murmured turning her head  
They all exchanged sad glances.  
"No Serena you're going to be staying at my house" he told her as he sat her up.  
"I am," she said getting into a sitting position.  
"Come on" he said helping her up  
"Here you go Serena fresh new clothes" Mina said handing the clothes to her  
"Thanks Mina, I'll go and change now"  
"Serena are you all right?"  
"Ya sure I'm fine" she said in a low voice as she went into the bathroom  
"You can tell she's sad by the way she talks" Amy mentioned  
"I'll talk to her about it tonight" Darien said looking in the direction Serena went.  
"I'm done" Serena said as she came out  
The scouts were surprised at what she was wearing a black, short and tight mini-skirt with a light pink tank-top that was really short and showing mostly her stomach along with a light pink fuzzy sweater which she was holding in her hand.  
Darien along with everyone else had they're jaws open.  
"You like" she said spinning around you couldn't see her cut because it was up higher and was rapped around with a bandage.  
"Serena those aren't the clothes I gave you!" Mina said  
"I know but I like this better" she said flattening her skirt out  
Darien now came up to her (damn she looks so sexy) he thought  
"Serena you aren't really gonna wear this outside" he said a bit jealous that all the guys might be looking at her.  
"Of course I am" she said looking at him. She noticed that he was checking her out and blushed.  
"Serena you'll catch cold plus you just came out of the hospital...here at least put on your sweater" he said taking her sweater slowly and holding it up in front of her.  
"Ok, ok, ok I'll put it on" she said and put it on  
"Thank you at least you'll be warm" he said as he put an arm around her shoulders. She just smiled  
"Serena are you sure you are Ok with what happened" Rei asked  
"Ya sure I'm Ok I just need a bit time to let it all sink in" she said as she managed a weak smile.  
"Ok then let's go" Amy said at the door  
"Are you ready" Darien asked her  
"Ya I have all of my stuff"  
"Ok lets go" he wrapped his arms around her shoulders as they left the room.  
**Down stairs**  
"Serena you have to check out, right" Rei said putting down all her stuff  
"Ya I do, hold on a sec it won't take long"  
  
"Darien is she allowed to walk freely cause of her ankle?" Amy asked  
"I'm not sure but the doctor said she shouldn't walk that much and to take it slow"  
"I'm back you guys!" Serena said with a kind of a smile  
Once they got outside they all breathed the fresh air.  
"Ah! It feels good to be outside again" Serena said lifting her arms up into the air to stretch  
"Aw, aw, aw, aw" she said wrapping her arms around her stomach.  
"What's wrong Serena, are you Ok?" Darien said running to her side  
"Yes I'm fine my cut just hurts probably because I stretched it"  
"Maybe it's not healed yet Serena" Darien said  
"No I'm not going back in there and I'm fine"  
"Are you sure because it will get worse if it's not treated properly"  
"Darien they would not have let me out if I was still in pain"  
"Ok, ok, let's go then"  
"Who's driving us?" Serena asked  
"I am of course, I have a car remember" Darien said waving the keys in front of her.  
As he was dangling the keys in front of her she snatched them from him and said, "Ok but I'm driving"  
"Oh no your not and not in that condition plus do you even know how to drive a car?"  
"Yes I do"  
"You guys can I drive please plus Darien you said I can drive your car one day" Rei said as she took the keys from Serena.  
"Rei but.."  
"No buts Darien you own me one"  
"Ok fine I'll let you drive this time, me and Serena will go in the back and Amy can go with you in the front"  
"But where's Mina?" Serena asked  
"Oh she has her own car she probably left already," Rei said  
"Oh I never knew she has her own car"  
"Well only me, her and Lita have our own car but Darien drove me here"  
They walked over to the car as they all sat inside. Darien had a beautiful car it had no roof so you could see the view.  
Rei started the car and they left for Darien's house.  
At the back of the car;  
"Serena you have no problem with you staying at my house, right"" Darien asked  
"Darien I love you why wouldn't I like staying at your house?"  
"Ok I just wanted to make sure"  
Meanwhile Serena was a bit nervous because she didn't know if she was going to share a bed with Darien, she had shared one before with him but that was because she had a nightmare and now she was going to live with him, not that she had a problem with that.  
When they got there they found Lita and Mina waiting for them at Darien's door.  
"Hi!" They all said as they got out of the car  
"Hi" Mina and Lita answered back  
"Do you have my stuff Lita?" Serena asked  
"Yes they are right there Serena," she said as she pointed by the garage  
Serena looked at the luggage's and then at the house  
"Oh my god Darien this is the most beautiful house I have ever seen and it's big too"  
"I know isn't it pretty" Darien said while looking at it carefully  
"How much rooms does it have?" she asked  
"It has 4 bedrooms but I use 2 of them for other things and the other 1 is my room along with the guest-room"  
"Pretty cool" Serena said as she got a bit closer  
Darien walked up to her from behind and wrapped his arms around her "It's all for you princess... it has a pool in the back and a big backyard"  
She made a little sad face with a small frown. It reminded her of the moon kingdom. She and Darien have talked about it the second day at the hospital and she decided she would stay at his house since she had nowhere to go.  
"Sorry" Darien whispered to her ear  
"For what it's great I love this place"  
"No, I'm sorry for reminding you of the moon, I know how you feel"  
She turned her head to the left so she can see his face  
"Oh it's Ok it's not your fault, you can call me princess"  
"Ok" he whispered kissing her lightly on the cheek  
"Ugh you guys come on hurry we need to be going to a wedding in 3 hours and we haven't even got our dresses so we have to stop at the mall" Mina said  
"Serena go and pack your stuff and come with us" she said  
"Ugh Mina Serena just came out from the hospital and you want her to go to a shopping trip even with her sore ankle" Rei said to her and put her hand on her head from exhaustion  
"Oh ya, I'm really sorry you can't come, how about when you get better," Mina said smiling  
"Oh it's perfectly Ok I'm kind of tired anyway," she said walking over to them  
"Ok lets go in Serena" Darien said taking her luggage and heading for the door.  
He put the luggage on the floor, took out his keys and started unlocking the door. Serena was anxious to she how it looked like.  
"Ok bye you guys see ya tommorow" Mina yelled from the car  
"Bye! See you tomorrow" Serena, said as they got inside  
*************************************************************************  
"Oh my god Darien this is the most biggest house I've ever been into here on earth," she said as she looked around.  
"It has a basement, an attic and on the second floor are the bedrooms" he said going up the stairs  
"Can I see?" she asked curiously  
"Of course you can, you live here now" he said continuing up the stairs.  
As they got up Serena saw lots of doors. The second floor was really big; all the doors were at least 15ft away from each other.  
"Wow Darien this is...big" she said looking in all the rooms. He just chuckled a bit.  
"Darien I'll go and change into my pajamas and we will look around, Ok"  
"Sure"  
She entered the bathroom that she noticed was on her right.  
She had her pajamas with her since Mina brought a pair for her in the hospital.  
"Ok Darien I'm done!"  
"Oh I'm just putting your things down"  
"Ok"  
As Serena was looking in the rooms she suddenly stopped in her tracks, there was the room that they would have to share together. There was a king-sized bed in the middle of the room with a fireplace on the other side. There was a really big balcony with crescent moon's all around. She walked over to it and just looked at it, that kind of reminded her of the moon. *I really miss mom and dad* she felt tears form in her eyes but didn't want Darien to notice.  
Darien finished putting the luggage down and looked up to see serena looking through the window leading to the balcony.  
"Serena are you all right?" he asked walking over to her   
She didn't reply "Serena are you ok? answer me" he said as he put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Huh...oh ya I'm all right," she said moving away from him so he couldn't see her tears that she hoped dried up by now.  
"Wait" he said grabbing her by the wrist and turning her around to face him.  
"Are you crying?" He asked calmly  
"No why would you think that?" She said looking at the floor  
"Because I can see your tears"  
*Rats I though they would be gone by now* she mumbled lightly  
She just looked at him and looked back down.  
It hurt him to see her like this, she doesn't deserve to be sad.  
"Serena is it about the...the moon?"  
She never answered, he was about to say something when he heard a sob escape her as she flew into him wrapping her arms around him.  
"Serena it's all right, you need to let it all out" he said "Here" he picked her up and took her to the bed.  
He just sat there on the bed with her as whispered comforting words in her ear hoping to calm her down a bit, but she just cried and cried in his embrace. He didn't know what to do; he couldn't change what happened.  
After a while she calmed down. He also noticed that she fell asleep.  
"I...love (yawn) you Darien" she murmured.  
"I love you to Serena"  
They both fell asleep.  
  
Later that night Darien heard a knock on the door.  
"Who could that be?" murmured Darien as he got out of bed.  
He walked out of the room and headed towards the door.  
"Hello" he said opening the door  
"Darien you have to hurry there is a youma attacking near the park," said a marching Sailormars  
"Rei?" Darien asked  
"Yes it's me now hurry!" she said grabbing Darien's arm trying to pull him out in the hall  
"Rei what about Serena?"  
"She'll have to stay here"  
"But what if she wakes up? She'll wonder where I am," Darien said  
"Darien you know Serena, she won't wake up until noon"  
"I guess so...ok let's go!" Darien said as he transformed.  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
THE END FOR NOW!   
STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 2!  
I'M GOING TO CONTINUE IT IF I GET SOME E-MAIL CAUSE I WANT TO KNOW IF PEOPLE LIKED IT!  
GIVE ME YOUR COMMENTS!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
